This invention relates to an in-line noise attenuation device for a gas conduit where the gas conduit conveys gas toward a noise source. The device functions to attenuate noise that propagates from the noise source through the conduit in the direction opposite the direction of gas flow without causing serious restriction of the gas flow.
In the air induction system of a naturally aspirated internal combustion engine, air is drawn into the engine by virtue of the manifold vacuum that is created in the intake manifold as the pistons reciprocate within the cylinders. In automotive vehicles powered by such engines, it is typical practice to draw fresh intake air from the atmosphere through a flow path leading from the engine to an intake that is located away from the engine. The action of the engine creates noise that can readily propagate back through the air induction system and escape. Too high a level of such noise can be deemed objectionable.
The present invention is directed to a device that can attenuate this noise without introducing serious restriction to the flow of air into the engine. In particular the device of the invention is adapted for in-line insertion into the air induction system. Moreover, the device of the invention can be fabricated in a very convenient manner from only two plastic parts.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims that are accompanied by the drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention in accordance with the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.